


骄傲的猫1-7重新修改版本

by iyanshushu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu





	骄傲的猫1-7重新修改版本

我重新修改了一下这个版本，觉得大家可以重新看一遍。

骄傲的猫？

ABO半现实背景  
Alpha 姜丹尼尔 X 柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素  
Omega 赖冠霖 X 雨水栀子花香味信息素

 

01

已知Wanna One中，Alpha的成员有姜丹尼尔、邕圣祐、黄旼炫、朴佑镇、朴志训，Beat成员有尹智圣、金在奂、李大辉、河成云、裴珍映，而巨人忙内赖冠霖则是现在队内唯一未分化的成员。  
入住集体宿舍的时候因为没有Omega，经纪人单独交代尹智圣和赖冠霖几句重要的话后，第二天就开始录制成员们的第一个团综，大家猜拳定输赢决定，赢的成员按先后顺序随心所欲的选择自己想要住的房间。  
出道到现在第二次回归，Wanna one 作为怪物新人男团获奖无数，每天都收到不少粉丝们的关心，他们一直都很感谢每个人很珍惜每一天，但是最近会有这种想法，“24小时中，不是作为Wanna one 而是作为'我'自己又是生活了几个小时呢？”  
出道的同时可以说是完全改变了11名少年的生活日常，他们不能随意外出，能享受的浪漫时光逐渐消失，取而代之的是繁忙行程和录制打歌，队长和大部分队员最关心的还是明天的行程，其中以姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐的行程最为繁忙，其余队员都要在练习室内练习回归舞蹈。  
对于未成年来说，就算有足够的自由时间也是先被用来想着要怎么工作，赖冠霖终究才17岁，偶尔还是对于自己的电影爱好无法放手。  
早早确认好《移动迷宫3:死亡解药》在韩国上映的时间，赖冠霖在一旁乖巧听着经纪人哥哥讲述明天的组合行程，小算盘在心里打得那叫一个噼啪响，错过首映没关系，最重要是可以找一个空闲的晚上出去当个平凡人去电影院，享受着一段得来不易的电影时光。  
当天晚上结束行程后，赖冠霖利用团结大会上赢取的洗澡优惠券，无需排队直接去浴室卸妆洗澡，热气蒸腾润肌肤，湿漉漉的头发未来得及擦干，巨人忙内的小心愿还需要得到队长大人的首肯。  
他来到“未成年人禁止入内的房间”找到尹智圣，“智圣哥，我来找你商量件事。”  
“哎咕，是我们小忙内啊，说吧。”Beta队长尹智圣暂停视频放下手上的iPad，一脸宠溺的笑容看着赖冠霖。  
“是这样的，我想等会去电影院看最后一场《移动迷宫3:死亡解药》，智圣哥能不能通融一下？”乖巧的赖冠霖虔诚地十指掌心相对，诚心诚恳地拜托尹智圣答应他的小心愿，狡黠的眼睛里带着一丝不可预知的笑容。  
“不行，你还没分化不能单独出去，你是不是忘了经纪人的交代？”尹队长斩钉截铁地拒绝了赖冠霖的拜托，下一秒就看到垂头塌翅的小忙内扁嘴回应了自己一声“哦”。  
他的心很快又心软，忙内平时乖巧努力，很少向自己和成员们提出什么个人要求，27岁的大哥尹智圣终究还是心疼忙内，在花样年华般的年龄独自一人在异国打拼实属不易，他终于不再强硬坚持，“冠霖啊，除非同时有Alpha和Beat的成年成员陪你去，你们还要变装，不能给粉丝认出来以免造成不必要的麻烦。”  
喜上眉梢的赖冠霖挤出好看的小酒窝，激动地冲上去拥抱尹智圣，“我就知道哥是最好的！”  
“只此一次，下不为例，你快去叫他们陪你去看吧。”尹智圣把忙内这块强力牛皮膏药用力撕下来，宠溺地摸了摸比自己还高的少年，“哥就不去了，我还得看大家的表演视频，然后准备一下明天的行程。”  
“谢谢哥，我就不打扰哥了。”赖冠霖连忙走出去关上门，生怕队长大人随时反悔。  
问了半圈，只有裴珍映和朴志训，赖冠霖低头看了看自己的十个手指头，至少还要拉上两位哥哥比较好吧，除了洗澡中的姜丹尼尔还没问，刚好路过的黄旼炫和邕圣祐都欣然答应，这么一来，小心愿得以实现，换上便装即刻出发拥有幸福的电影时光。  
刚洗完澡的姜丹尼尔看见邕圣祐不去洗澡而是重新穿上衣服，疑惑不解的他甩了甩额前的刘海，开口问道，“圣祐哥不洗澡吗？”  
“嗯，我们陪忙内出去看电影，已经得到智圣哥的同意了。”邕圣祐哼着小调愉快相告。  
“那忙内怎么都不来问问我，我也想去。”姜丹尼尔嘟起嘴巴略显小委屈，这么好玩的事情怎么能少了自己？  
“圣祐哥，好了吗？”换好衣服的赖冠霖已经迫不及待要出门赶上最后一场电影了，他与邕圣祐的视线正好对上，邕圣祐点点头连忙使了个眼色。  
会意的赖冠霖笑得一脸讨好姜Center大人，“萨摩耶......啊不，丹尼尔哥，我们一起去看电影好不好？”  
萨摩耶大型犬连一秒应有的矜持和思考都没有，点头如捣蒜般答应。  
浩浩荡荡出发的六人私下服装风格不统一，统一的就是六人都齐刷刷带着唯一的黑色口罩，乖乖地在电影院的队伍里排队买票。  
姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖正好一前一后的站在队伍的最后面，售票处顶部的灯光过于光亮，忙内看着自己的one pick 哥哥的灰茶色头发此刻有点失真，上前一步细细观看稍微有些出神。  
在圣诞节举行的首尔粉丝演唱会里，灰茶色姜丹尼尔乱用脸吃软糖，自己还跑去跟粉丝借了写着他名字的牌子为他应援，最终还是他赢了。  
自己穿着红白演出服在台上唱귀요미송（可爱颂），姜丹尼尔不仅全神贯注跟着自己做动作，事后还直夸自己做得好，很可爱。  
勾起的回忆让赖冠霖低头在口罩中得以掩盖羞涩的笑容，脑海不由自主地里浮现出一个问题，或许以后自己也能染一个姜丹尼尔这样的发色吗？大概很难吧？  
放弃思考的赖冠霖随即闻到一股从姜丹尼尔身上飘来的浓烈龙舌兰酒气，甚至还夹带着一阵清新柠檬的味道，烈酒气味瞬间被自己吸入一大口，信息素刺激着他脆弱的鼻腔和大脑神经，太阳穴暂时性地出现了左右两边跳动幅度不一样，像触电一样的疼。  
赖冠霖警惕性很高，扭头看着周围的人们似乎没什么反应，他特意往前压低声音在姜丹尼尔的耳边询问道，“尼尔哥喝酒了吗？为什么你身上有一股柠檬龙舌兰酒的味道？”  
姜丹尼尔扭过头来看着自家忙内有些惊讶不已，狭长的眼睛里闪过一丝惊慌失措，他快速调整过来，本就低沉的嗓音变得更加富有磁性，“我身上的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素，你说你闻到了？”  
“闻到什么？”恰好买票回来的黄旼炫也凑过头来问道。  
赖冠霖深知不确定的话不能乱说，只好转移话题，“旼炫哥，我说有很香的爆米花味道，但尼尔哥说他闻不到，你来评评理！”  
“我刚刚有问，爆米花都卖完了，我就买了李冠霖最喜欢的可乐。”贴心的黄旼炫把手上的两杯可乐分别递给两个可爱的弟弟。  
姜丹尼尔接过可乐，小心脏无法平息那股强烈地跳动，脑海里面一片混沌，涌现出平时少有的不平静，情绪里快要胀满了一团热流。  
科学组合的姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐在后面越走越慢，交头接耳地不知道在谈些什么，赖冠霖余光瞄向后方将两人亲昵的动作尽收眼底，默默在心里生闷气，内心像平静的湖面荡起了涟漪。  
如同101那天第三次顺位发表，赖冠霖从上一次的第2名掉到第20名，经历一次悬崖式的直线坠落，本已经做好淘汰出局订机票回家的打算了，是姜丹尼尔在台上用坚定的眼神告诉自己，“冠霖一定会出道的，哥还要教你摸大腿的性感舞蹈呢”，于是内心重燃希望和信念，心底默念自己的名字，紧张不安地在台上等着宝儿代表公布入选的名字。

“CUBE，赖冠霖练习生，粗卡哈密达。”

等宝儿代表念完赖冠霖能够晋级20名的时候，坐在第1位的姜丹尼尔这才松了口气。  
而赖冠霖在台下挺直腰背，他知道，最后一次迎来的评价没有任何可以失误的理由，必须获得出道资格和姜丹尼尔站在同一条线上，成为队友，唯有这样，他才有资格继续喜欢姜丹尼尔。  
在101最后一次评价中，姜丹尼尔作为副主唱，在导师们面前唱Hands on me 的killing part，여주는 너니까 babe（女主角就是你 babe），低沉嗓音再加上可爱的手部动作，自己也不知道为什么会“诶”了一声出来惹来大家爆笑，或许爱的萌芽就在当时埋下并且开始生根发芽了。  
出道夜的狗扑拥抱，让所有粉丝们惊讶，两人的关系什么时候变得那么好。  
姜丹尼尔小跑过来拥抱自己的时候，力道之大让自己紧紧回抱的同时却不得不后退一步稳住，最后自己还让怀里的人小小娇羞一下。  
在首尔高尺巨蛋举行出道Showcase Concert正式出道的前一晚，赖冠霖紧张到睡不着，是姜丹尼尔煮好拉面放在自己面前，两人边吃边聊天，“冠霖啊，出道会别紧张，既然你孑然一身来到韩国，坚持就是你最明智的选择了”，那是他第一次意识到自己的出道资格第7位和姜丹尼尔的1位有着巨大的7个1的差距，这句话也一直陪伴着他渡过两次回归。  
其实压力很大，毕竟获得出道资格本就不是理所当然的事情，背负的责任重大，有必要消化繁忙的行程并且自信认真地提升自己，这样才会更配站在姜丹尼尔的身边。

电影准备开始，前排的科学组合自然而然的坐在一起，黄旼炫和裴珍映是队内公开的情侣当然也是坐在一起，后排落座的是赖志队的朴志训和赖冠霖。  
电影已经开始播放了小半段，但赖冠霖无法集中在屏幕上，暗黑的播放厅给他提供了便利的视线固定，面前的姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐在椅子缝隙中低声交头接耳，两人的黑影落在他眼里甚至比入场前的还要亲昵十倍，他不自觉地咬紧下唇，心生苦涩。  
难道真如队内成员和Wannable所起哄的那样，科学组合本就是从101开始受大家关注，延续到新宿舍一起同房的缘分，默契自然比别人好，或许这两个哥哥是半公开的关系吧？  
垂头丧气的赖冠霖强迫自己移开视线，内心告诫自己不要关注科学组合，注意力来到盼了好久的电影上，其他事情再说吧。  
他打算去洗手间洗个脸再回来好好欣赏电影，思绪需要一点时间好好冷静分析一下Alpha的味道。  
手捧起清水轻轻拍打几下白皙的脸庞，额前的刘海微微沾湿，水珠不断向下掉落，让他意想不到的是抬起头会在镜子里看见身后的姜丹尼尔，眼底略过一惊讶很快被自己调整恢复，他假装不在意问道，“尼尔哥也来上洗手间？”  
“不，李冠霖，我来找你的。”姜丹尼尔摇摇头，身体悄然释放出一点点信息素，他必须要确认忙内是不是真的能闻到自己的信息素。  
幸好室内味道不大又没有Omega，否则足以引起混乱。  
身边的空气很快被姜丹尼尔的信息素填满，空气中飘来的阵阵柠檬龙舌兰酒味持续不断地刺激赖冠霖的敏感鼻腔，他使劲嗅了嗅空气里面的味道，心下了然，随即捂着鼻子眉头紧蹙，“怎么又有一股柠檬龙舌兰酒的味道啊？”  
难道自己的猜想是真的？  
“大发，李冠霖，你真能闻到我的味道！”姜丹尼尔连忙收起身上散发的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素，当下果断地拉着他的手出来，“我们必须马上回宿舍，不能在人多的地方逗留，很危险，我看你这几天应该就是分化期了。”  
赖冠霖放弃挣扎默默跟在哥哥身后，大脑思路有些转不过来，真的是要分化吗？那为什么其他人的信息素我闻不到，唯独你的可以闻到？  
他不留痕迹地松开姜丹尼尔的手，好不容易得到队长的同意出来看场电影，就这样回去他不甘心。  
本是酷盖却又未成年的他难得向哥哥撒娇，奶里奶气地说道，“不要嘛，尼尔哥，至少等到电影结束好不好，也就一个半小时。”  
他被姜丹尼尔盯得有些心里发毛，不知道撒娇会不会起作用。  
奶糯小猫一招便能轻松戳中男人内心最柔软的地方。  
不过，尚存一丝理智的姜丹尼尔经过慎重思考过后点头答应，看着忙内一个箭步往回的背影，自己也只好迈开腿快步跟上。  
与稚气的年龄相反，赖冠霖的思想偏成熟，内心被那残留在鼻腔中的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素掀起一阵波澜。

目前他是闻到姜丹尼尔的信息素，可以推测出自己不会被分化成Beta，只会是Alpha或Omega。

02  
一个人的世界很安静，安静到赖冠霖躺在床上可以清晰听到呼吸声和心跳声。  
当夜色沉默，熟睡的他仍旧抹不掉眉宇间笼罩的淡淡忧愁。  
睡梦中还是一如既往地闻到那股柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素，害怕被吞噬的他不断往黑洞里逃跑，原本淡淡的信息素忽然猛烈地迎面扑来，瞬间出现的姜丹尼尔把他整个人圈在怀里，无法动弹的他还没来得及说些什么就被姜丹尼尔舔吻耳朵，“冠霖啊，谢谢你”，随后残忍地将他推至不见底的深渊，耳边不断回响一句“我已经跟圣祐哥在一起了，你死心吧，我是不可能跟你在一起的。”  
梦境如幻如真，原来朝朝暮暮的心上人早已在梦中拒绝了自己，咸咸的泪水濡湿睫毛，泪珠顺着眼角滚落到枕头上，湿冷的触感在脸上非常强烈，赖冠霖抹掉眼泪，辗转难眠，坚强的瞬间崩塌，眼泪像开闸的水龙头不受控制，心痛万分。

东方渐渐露出鱼肚白。  
这两天刚好没有行程，成员们不约而同地选择返家和亲人团聚，唯独异国他乡的少年留在宿舍补眠，大家都形容忙内正长着身体，爱睡懒觉的人也喜欢以睡觉的形式减压。  
本来尹智圣说要留下陪忙内，听到这话的赖冠霖断然拒绝，并表示自己已经17岁了，不是7岁，过早独立的性格在一定程度上连带着自尊都是骄傲。  
赖冠霖肚子饿了，昏昏沉沉的睡了一天，迷迷糊糊地起床走向厨房拿起姜丹尼尔出门前告诉自己橱柜还剩下2包拉面，他用最简单的方式加上鸡蛋泡菜随意煮一锅。  
他发誓，在打开冰箱前打算只拿可乐的，可旁边的啤酒却让自己眼前一亮，决心不放过大好时机的他下意识咧开嘴角上扬。  
在韩国，还有三年才可以光明正大的喝酒。  
索性一不做二不休，赖冠霖把冰箱里所有的啤酒搬到床上，一罐接一罐的打开，把冰凉的啤酒喝进肚子，他不懂为什么大家会喜欢喝啤酒，味道苦涩，若不是想要一醉方休，滴酒不沾的自己又怎么会像疯了一样打开所有啤酒罐呢？  
他喝了一晚上，也自言自语了一晚上。  
“尼尔哥，我很喜欢你。”  
“为什么你们天天的营业？”  
“为什么，那么残忍地推开我？”  
“你把我推入深渊，我一个人好害怕，呜呜......”  
“这么大的宿舍也只有我自己一个人，呜呜......”  
“我不要我不要，呜呜......”  
赖冠霖开始断断续续的哭，漂亮的杏花眼哭成大核桃。  
想当初姜丹尼尔在Wanna City中one pick最喜欢的成员是自己，他当时还暗暗庆幸自己有戏，如今看来不过是纯粹出于对弟弟的喜欢，中央空调一般的鼓励被自己天真当成精神支柱。  
了无趣味的一厢情愿终究要被埋葬在心底，或许酒醒过后的他会躲避心上人，暗自疗伤。  
仰头又把一口冰凉送入嘴里，冰凉的液体顺着喉咙到达胃里，喝到最后的赖冠霖忍不住去吐了一次，镜子里的人面色红润，如醉如梦，视觉模糊，脚下的空罐被他踩扁了好几个，还有一罐未喝完的被他不小心踢倒，液体从罐里源源不断涌出地板。  
电话在他去吐的时候响了好几次，虽然无人接听但依旧不依不饶的响起，刚回到床上的他划过接通的屏幕，醉醺醺的奶音还是很有礼貌，“您好。”  
“冠霖啊，哥买了炸鸡，等会在宿舍一起吃吧。”炸鸡是赖冠霖的挚爱，这次的Large Size，他的忙内一定会很高兴，电话那头的姜丹尼尔脑补了很多，提着炸鸡和可乐正在回来的路上，没仔细听出对方声音里藏有异常。  
姜丹尼尔回釜山一趟，孝顺儿子陪妈妈去吃饭购物，回家撸了两把猫又担心忙内一人在宿舍随时可能分化的他还是连夜从釜山回去首尔。  
“我现在不想吃。”哭腔的控诉听得他心惊胆战，还没来得及问原因，电话被挂断线，重拨无法接通，提着一颗心无法放下的他以最快的速度冲回宿舍。  
他轻轻推开没有上锁的大房门，首先映入眼帘的是忙内光脚盘腿而坐，地上的啤酒罐胡乱摆放，甚至还有几个空罐歪歪扭扭的。  
赖冠霖空洞的眼神看似盯着手机发呆，指尖随意戳着空罐。  
姜丹尼尔连呼吸都是小心翼翼地来到忙内身边。  
赖冠霖感觉到有一双强有力的手臂将自己抱起来，柠檬龙舌兰酒信息素悄然而至，这是他第三次真切地闻到Alpha姜丹尼尔的信息素，即使漂亮的眼睛会因为眼泪模糊视线、大脑神经也会受到酒精影响，但是灵敏的鼻腔绝对不会背叛，信息素顺势融入空气中，他被迫包围全身，身体一下子紧绷了起来。  
“别碰我。”赖冠霖喝醉了，一把推开护住自己的双手，跌坐在床上，已经昏沉的大脑无法正常启动，想到的仅仅是零星的回忆画面凑起来如同电影倒带般一闪而过。  
他很害怕，即便身在深渊，思维惯性还是会情不自禁地联想到姜丹尼尔的所有。  
姜丹尼尔在PD101时期不断鼓励自己，在Showcase Concert出道前一晚会拉着自己一起吃拉面；和队内最有趣的哥哥邕圣祐组成了既默契又大受欢迎的科学组合；两人在电影院内交头接耳显得格外亲昵；在排队时无意识散发和故意在洗手间散发自身的柠檬龙舌兰信息素味道；还在梦中残忍拒绝，并将自己推向了深渊。  
他通过了韩国CUBE娱乐公司在中国台湾地区的选拔，骄傲的自己同时继承了父亲的性格，不仅自尊心要强还很倔强，决定的事就算得到父亲的百般阻挠也要只身前往韩国，代价是念读完初中的他要暂停学业去当练习生，和柳善皓君一起得到机会参加101暴风成长。  
通过努力和幸运，六个月的小鸡仔练习生接收国民制作人的投票，作为男团Wanna one的第七名成员出道，受到海外粉丝的喜欢。  
不过是一名17岁的少年，一夜过后，得默默承受着与同龄人不一样的生活与背负的责任，用骄傲的自尊鞭笞着自己努力充实每一天。  
从只会跳基本技到现在的回归舞台；从不熟练的韩语到现在流利的话唠；从崭露头角到暴风成长，出道的每一个行程都力求一丝不苟，他享受着每个瞬间带来的快乐，并与成员携手走向组合的巅峰时刻。

被味道扰乱心神的赖冠霖面露牙龈孩子气般的笑容，脸上的泪痕早已干涸，合上眼帘，带着几分嘲笑倒睡在床上。  
他是喜欢姜丹尼尔，默默地在心底喜欢害怕自己配不上大韩民国最火热的男人，或许等把7个1逐个追上，他才有底气去表白吧。  
这一夜，他还被酒精影响了大脑神经，轻而易举地将隐藏的心思全部发泄出来，俗称酒后吐真言。  
隐约间，赖冠霖感觉搭配有人给自己掖好被子，那人在旁边一直走来走去，窸窸窣窣的声音不断轰炸耳朵，他要入睡却被打扰，想要睁开眼睛却又无力睁开。  
“好热，好热啊......”酒精挥发的热气让他不断发出奶气十足的声音。  
姜丹尼尔心疼这只迷糊小猫，抱着人像哄猫似的轻声低语道，“冠霖乖，空调开了，一会就不热了......”  
一只略微粗糙又温暖的手一直在自己手背上来回摩擦，赖冠霖下意识地开口反驳，“可我还是好热啊，我以后再也不喝啤酒了，不仅难受还超级难喝......”  
自觉收好体内即将叫嚣的信息素，眉头紧蹙的姜丹尼尔只敢抱着小猫在怀里轻轻抚背，认真倾听小话唠的话，柔软的嘴唇吻上小猫的手背，鼻腔呼吸的气体若有若无喷在上面，耐心哄道，“我们冠霖以后都不碰了，快睡吧，乖！”  
“要不是因为丹尼尔哥，我才不会喝......”赖冠霖打了个奶嗝，汹涌的眼泪像断线的珍珠一样不受控制涌出来，“你说他都不喜欢我，为什么要来撩我？他和圣祐哥，科学组合最高......”  
“什么即将分化，都过这么久了，我还没分化呢......” 他不留痕迹地收回被吻的手背，一把抹掉眼泪，“Alpha有圣祐哥、旼炫哥、佑镇哥、志训哥，他们的信息素我统统都闻不到，唯独那个人的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息我可以闻到，为什么，为什么......”  
“我不要再闻到那股信息素了，等组合解散我马上飞回台湾，解散以后我不要见到他了......”赖冠霖的眼泪越掉越凶，“再也不要了，我不要喜欢他了，为什么我的心那么痛，呜呜呜......”

“不喜欢我？”嗓音性感低哑的釜山男人面带疑惑，偷听是有些不道德，但姜丹尼尔起码知道小忙内是暗恋自己的。  
心底划过一股从未有过的苦涩，瞳孔里溢出了止不住的柔情，语气甚是宠溺，“傻小猫。”  
泪痣在男人眼角恰到好处的位置，赖冠霖费劲看清，手指非要去戳他脸上的泪痣，“我不傻......”

忽然间，姜丹尼尔的大手掌心猛然托住怀里人的后脑勺，柔软的唇瓣重重地印上诱人的玫瑰色嘴唇。  
他不断变换角度去碾压软磨那玫瑰色的嘴唇，舌头越过贝齿，大胆侵入温润湿热的口腔，舌头追逐着对方的，疯狂吸吮纠缠不清，尽情扫荡过口腔内壁每一处地方才满足地发出粗重的喘息，深吻不遗余力地强取豪夺对方胸腔里的珍贵氧气。  
他抓着有气无力的小手腕，缠绵的吻连一点喘气的时间都没有给予小猫。  
他转为主攻下唇吸吮厮磨，虎牙带着刻意讨好的意味在对方嘴唇上来回轻咬，然后他等不来喝醉的小猫同意，竟一口咬着下唇，借助虎牙尖锐便用力刺破些许下唇，顺着伤口注入少许柠檬龙舌兰酒信息素。  
无力招架的赖冠霖被吻得天旋地转、口干舌燥。  
刚刚一瞬间被夺走呼吸的他有些不知所措，Alpha信息素在体内叫嚣，灼热气息扑面而来，炽热的嘴唇紧紧压着自己的辗转厮磨，他闻到对方身上有一股淡淡的酒气柠檬香。  
他还被极具占有欲的柔韧唇舌吻到迷失自我，唇角牵扯出来的银丝格外暧昧，内心激起了莫名不安和躁动，分不清耳边的粗重呼吸是幻觉还是现实。  
身体被酒精散发的热气和胸口的热烫同时掌控，满头大汗的他实在是受不了了，双手举高，软糯的奶音直喊道，“好热”。  
唇齿相依时带着舌头触碰搅拌的水声，他用尽全力把推开对方，“不要。”

内心压抑许久的情绪即将爆发，恍恍惚惚中，他睁开漂亮的杏花眼，想集中精神看清对方的模样，奈何泪水早已模糊了双眼。  
他抹掉眼泪，隐约看到姜丹尼尔的俊眉朗目，抑制不住的心脏越是加速跳动，疼痛感就越是强烈，身体越想挣脱，却越被姜丹尼尔圈得紧实，四腿交缠、毫无缝隙地拥抱在一起。  
这一次真好，睡梦中的你紧紧抱着我酣然入睡，我再也不用去考虑告白失败的现实问题了，一直以为自己很自信的我原来是个胆小鬼，爱情犹如赌博，不仅要靠运气还要有冒险精神，成功和失败的几率各自占50%，失败的结果是无论如何都承受不起的。

姜丹尼尔再次吻上怀里的安静小猫，深情温柔地来回啄了啄粉嫩微肿的双唇，不断说对方是小傻瓜，他庆幸自己听能够听一段迷迷糊糊的酒后真言，听到小猫说要放弃对自己的感情，那种前所未有的心痛和怜惜瞬间淹过心头，所以他才会控制不住自己，虎牙刚刚在咬破伤口的位置上重新再次注入少许柠檬龙舌兰酒信息素，清新强烈的酒味在两人口腔中的疯狂炸裂。  
幸好他的小猫没有分化，注入Alpha的信息素无伤大雅，否则后果不堪设想。  
他感觉到赖冠霖依偎在自己怀里，轻轻蹭了蹭自己的颈窝，依赖的行为像极了釜山家里的鲁尼和皮特，试图寻找舒适的睡姿，看来这只骄傲的小猫终于接受自己了。  
漫不经心的修长手指在小猫的后脑勺揉顺头发，他舔着赖冠霖嘴唇上溢出的血，想等人醒来用坚定不移眼神告诉小猫，吻上那鼻尖的小痣，“原来我们的忙内一直喜欢哥哥啊，对不起，剩下的事情就都交给我来主动好了。”

赖冠霖轻哼一声，下意识环抱他的脖子，精致的小脸蛋埋在颈窝处，不知道是不是酒精上脑，酒的味道似乎越来越好闻，让自己舍不得离开。

 

03  
宿舍的单人床本来就小而窄，现在被两个高大颀长的男生同时占据，双人份量的体重给予它承受了生涯之中的重中之重。  
两人近在咫尺，姜丹尼尔始终维持侧躺拥着小猫，在小猫眉心间落下虔诚的吻，当唇瓣触碰眉心，怀里香软奶糯的的人儿轻轻抖动睫毛呼吸平稳，像极了睡相安静的雪白小猫，暗暗庆幸小猫不像自己睡觉既打呼又磨牙。  
呼吸不间断地交替气息，鼻息似有若无地喷在他的脸颊上，姜丹尼尔心底一股暖流涌现，由衷地感到幸福，他的小猫真是越看越惹人爱怜。  
在昏暗的灯光下，狭长的眼睛目不转睛地盯着精致小脸看，希望将绒毛都看清楚，把魅惑人心智的小脸放在心里收藏。  
他深深吸了一口气，下定决心要照顾这个倍感孤单的外国忙内。

后半夜来袭，睡意朦胧的姜丹尼尔终究抵抗不住强烈的睡意，连入睡前都在思考，忙内怎么那么瘦，抱起来有点搁骨头，只有摸上臀部才显得有几两肉感。  
作为爱豆，大家确实需要身材管理，但姜丹尼尔认为团宠忙内适合胖一点，最起码捏戳揉小脸的时候才会有手感，而不是像现在这样精瘦得触目惊心。  
他下定决心，打算从明天开始让忙内增胖。  
姜丹尼尔翻身下床，趁小猫还没醒来之前去煮好醒酒土豆汤，出去扔垃圾顺便到便利店把啤酒买回宿舍，消灭现场罪证，假装忙内偷喝啤酒的事情从没发生过，至于小猫醉后吐真言的事情，他觉得很有必要加盐甜醋，好用来实现宏图伟业。

明媚的阳光从窗户照进来，醒来的赖冠霖只是眨了眨眼睛，打算赖床的他只是慵懒地伸展腰肢，覆上小脸的手才发现泪痕早已消失得无影无踪。  
白光一闪而过，他眉头紧蹙，头疼像伴随着冰层炸裂一样的接连不断，整个身体也像被淋过雨一样的疲倦伤心，他一动不动地盯着天花板，认真回忆昨晚发生的事情，仅仅知道自己收刮冰箱里所有的啤酒，不顾一切后果将啤酒一罐接一罐打开，冰凉的液体留在胃里，自己哭得肝肠寸断，迷糊之间有人抱着自己亲，好像还闻到一丝柠檬龙舌兰酒香。  
低头发现睡衣被换了的他一脸惊慌失措，地上的空罐被一扫而空，他目瞪口呆地看着干净的地板，心下了然，难道是某个哥哥回来了，不然醉酒鬼哪会做这些清理？  
还有肿起的嘴唇，该不会是喝醉了按着某个哥哥用力亲了吧？该不会某个哥哥打电话通知了所有哥哥都回来了吧？  
赖冠霖不知道姜丹尼尔在自己醒来前，不仅煮好醒酒汤打扫干净，还出去把啤酒买回来，念在自己是初犯，主动掩盖昨晚的“犯罪事实”。  
他一个激灵翻身，带着受罚的沉重心情，赤脚踩在冰冷的木地板上，凉气激活了身体所有的开关，他下意识抱紧自己的双臂打了个冷颤，轻轻打开房门在缝隙中偷偷观察门外，在空无一人的大厅里，他大着胆子走出来喊了两声，意外发现只有厨房的饭桌上有一锅热气腾腾的醒酒土豆汤。  
这股味道太熟悉了，他很爱吃，也给哥哥们带过这个外卖醒酒汤。  
锅盖上贴有一张丹尼尔署名的醒目粉红色桃心便利贴：冠霖啊，醒了快喝。  
难以置信的赖冠霖怎么也猜不到，回来宿舍的哥哥竟然是日思夜想的心上人？！  
未成年的他胆大包天，还喝到酩酊大醉，哥哥没有大声斥责，反而还为了自己煮好醒酒汤解宿醉。  
他不知道也不敢细想，内心好不容易压抑下去的火苗一下子被重燃，难以抉择。

“咔嚓”一声，他急忙跑去玄关，首先映入眼帘的是姜丹尼尔近乎60cm的肩宽，萨摩耶天使般的笑容在心里自带天使光环，温柔的声音如沐春风，“冠霖醒啦，头疼不疼，可以帮哥将东西放冰箱里吗？”  
内心担忧的他未等哥哥把话说完就主动接过对方手上的购物袋，点点头又摇摇头，嘴巴微张想要说些什么，却只是吞了吞口水把快要到嘴边的话咽下去，空气中飘来一股柠檬龙舌兰酒信息素，刚想说闻到香气，却被哥哥抢先占据话语权，迟来的温柔责骂让心脏如同千百只蚂蚁啃咬般备受煎熬。  
姜丹尼尔转念一想，“李冠霖，胆子也太大了吧，不过既然你是男子汉，做了就得承认，对不对？”  
赖冠霖提着购物袋的手放在肚脐眼位置，九十度的鞠躬姿势郑重向眼前的哥哥道歉，“对不起，我会负起责任的，尼尔哥要打要罚悉随尊便。”  
狡黠的狭长双眼像是要盯穿小猫的背脊，语气中隐藏着狡猾，“冠霖啊，这可是你说要负责的，答应我的事情都不能反悔哦。”  
谁反悔就是猪，赖冠霖在内心补充了一句，“当然，尼尔哥，未成年人私自偷喝啤酒是应该要受罚的。”  
“那就好，冠霖啊，你以后就是哥的男朋友了，请多多关照。”姜丹尼尔收起笑容，一脸真挚，逐步下套引诱，开始实现把小猫收入囊中的宏图伟业。  
两人的声音不约而同地响起，购物袋里的啤酒散落在地上，心脏怦怦直跳。  
赖冠霖猛地抬起头来问道，“尼尔哥，你是认真的吗？”  
“李冠霖，你以后就是我男朋友了。”拍摄Beautiful的MV主角对自己演技充满信心，眼疾手快地把人拉下来抱在怀里解释道，“你昨天睡了我，难道就想当没事发生过吗？冠霖该不会是想要吃干抹净不承认吧？”  
“啊？哥，我不是，我没有，这怎么可能？”赖冠霖的手条件反射似地摸上臀部，某个不言而喻的部位没有任何的疼痛感，有的只是红肿的双眼、肿起来的嘴唇和咬伤的下嘴唇。  
猎人姜丹尼尔当然没有放过小猫的小动作，灵光突然冒出来，釜山男子独有的低哑声音恰好迷惑人心智，“你上我下，痛的人当然是我不是你，你都不知道你自己喝醉酒力气超大的，我越是反抗，你越是用力，斗不过就只好被你开苞了。”  
“你力气如牛上了我，怎么不可能了？”脸不红气不喘的他还不忘假装很疼的细节，拉着忙内的手摸上身后的臀部缝隙，双手重叠在一起来回揉了揉自己的腰，继续演戏，“我还得给你换衣服、打扫、煮醒酒汤、消灭现场罪证、忍痛去买啤酒，我都快累死了！”  
哥哥的话八成有理可据，赖冠霖每听一句，脸颊和耳朵的红晕便加深一点，抓住重点的他心生疑虑，“哥不是Alpha吗，怎么会甘愿当下面那个人？”  
“因为李冠霖，我喜欢你，我心甘情愿。”他脸上的笑容璀璨夺目，内心深处隐隐期待小猫的点头答应。  
内心深处激动澎湃的赖冠霖紧紧回抱着姜丹尼尔，他有些担心，自己好像没有办法从一个巨大的阴谋诡计中抽身，酒后的欲望难道真的是贪恋的根源吗？独立的两个人，居然是用性事的方式紧密相连，当身体的某个部分连接得密不可分的时候，一下又一下的猛烈顶撞是否能直抵对方灵魂的深处？  
他曾经无数次幻想过和姜丹尼尔互相拥抱的情形，鼻尖摄取对方身上体香，这一刻，实感带给自己的安全感远远不够，所以他只好紧紧回拥，答应对方。  
阳光照耀在姜丹尼尔的身上，将原本白皙皎洁的滑腻肌肤提亮一个层次，右眼角下有颗恰到好处的泪痣，让他不禁想起在101的时候，粉毛的牛仔衣男人正是带着这个泪痣向自己作出第一次自我介绍，他说：“您好，我是MMO的姜丹尼尔，初次见面，很高兴认识你，我笑起来的时候既像兔子也像桃子，还有颗与众不同的泪痣，冠霖的名字与众不同呢，我一下子就记住了”。  
他在心里想，与众不同的人是你，台上性感撩人，台下活泼可爱，反差萌极具魅力，还爱吃软糖极怕虫子，也正是这样一个浑身充满正能量的你经常在身边鼓励我，包容我，教我釜山方言，我希望自己能够成为更好的爱豆回馈给父亲和大家，感谢你走入了我的心扉。  
“小不点，答应我，好吗？”姜丹尼尔怀里抱着一只不知道自己很大只的小猫，手上的温度穿透衣服透过皮肤向小猫传递热感，他渴望紧握对方的大手，十指相扣。  
沉浸在爱河中的赖冠霖有点傻了，牙龈笑开了花，事情的走向完全不受自己控制，也不曾像想象中的进行，但最终他能够亲手打开一扇通往名叫“幸福”的大门，走向姜丹尼尔的怀抱里，他是幸运的。  
此刻所有的漫长等待过程与骄傲暗恋都是值得的，就连昨晚他为何要买醉的忧伤也随着对方给予的笑容变得烟消云散。  
跟对方刚确认了恋爱关系的赖冠霖意识到一个重点，他是当上面的那个人，心中一丝窃喜。  
从那天开始，心照不宣的两人比普通队友的相处更亲近，赖冠霖有空就闯入“未成年人禁止入内”的房间找姜丹尼尔，坐在哥哥旁边一起打游戏，窝在床上肩并肩看视频舞蹈。  
视频在播放《请打开》的舞台，姜丹尼尔特有的成熟性感魅力展现到了极致，因为手受伤需要缠上绷带，表演有如锦上添花，禁欲的气息直扑面而来，让台下的观众看得热血沸腾。  
当时在台下看彩排的他更多的是担心，受伤的手不论如何支撑地板都会疼，看正式表演的时候心脏一度因为支撑动作紧张到几乎无法呼吸，生怕台上有什么闪失，万幸的是姜丹尼尔十分出色完成舞台，摸大腿舞从此一跃成名，妥妥地把一位收入囊中。  
姜丹尼尔给他为了一颗软糖，甚是宠爱自家小猫，对床有一定洁癖的人除了第一次与邕圣祐录制团综，只允许他任意踩踏自己的小床，有一次他在床上跟自己共用 I Pad，手里抱着柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素的被子，舒舒服服的靠着自己的肩膀上喝可乐，见自己一包软糖已经吃完，想把手上那包未开封的软糖撕开递给自己，谁知道用力过猛，包装袋里的软糖洒落在干净的床铺上。  
姜丹尼尔只是宠溺地笑笑，把软糖捡起来放入口中咀嚼了几口，装作不经意地擦过他的嘴角，然后继续盯着屏幕，留下赖冠霖独自一人脸颊发烫。

04  
赖冠霖的最终分化是在两人开始甜蜜恋爱的一周之后。  
凌晨时分，Wanna One 成员们结束了团队行程。  
身为忙内的赖冠霖似乎不知道身体发烧，他强忍下一天的头疼不适没有告诉任何人，因为他压根没往发烧方面去想，只是单纯认为高强度行程造成了压力过大的劳累，对于还在长身体的他唯有睡觉是解决压力和劳累的最好方法，现在多增加一项，身体不由自主地靠近姜丹尼尔，闻那令人心安的柠檬龙舌兰酒气。  
早在录制期间，姜丹尼尔便隐约察觉出小猫有些不对劲，奈何录制无法靠近，着急的他只能在结束回到保姆车上，大手随即覆盖上裸露在外的额头，温度略比正常体温高出一些，原来这只好强的小猫发烧了。  
他暗暗骂了自己一句，宁愿生病强忍也不愿意让队友担心的小猫，骄傲不甘示弱，PD101时期的小鸡仔舞蹈和RAP，在异国打拼勤奋好学，瘦弱挺拔的身躯实在是背负太多东西了。  
小猫咬着下唇在车上乖巧揽收，他原本到嘴边的话又硬生生地咽了下去，指腹温柔摩擦着发红的脸颊轻声说道，“霖霖尼，你发烧了。”  
“好像是吧，哥哥放心，我会吃药的。”赖冠霖总是这样轻描淡写，即使心上人已经成为自己男朋友，他也宁愿扛着不愿意对方担心。  
他早已培养出独立奋斗的性格，一时之间还没学会小鸟依人。  
“霖霖尼才十七岁，可以依赖一下哥的，不然二十二岁的我作为你男朋友也无法发挥出我的优势啊，我倒宁愿生病的人是我而不是你！”姜丹尼尔下意识地与他的十指紧扣，把人按在自己肩上好好休息。  
舍不得继续念叨的他回到宿舍就追着问队长尹智圣，“哥，冠霖发烧了，药箱有退热贴和退烧药吗？”  
喂药和退热贴对高烧完全不管用，家庭医生一句不经意的语句听上去更像是警告，“病人如果反复发烧不退极有可能是因为即将分化的原因，处理不好的话极容易引起肺部感染，感染加上分化，再如果恰好分化成Omega，临时抑制剂不管用，Omega没有Alpha的临时标记必死无疑，他年纪尚轻，标记可是一辈子的头等大事啊，唉......”  
吓得脸色苍白的经纪人连忙上报高层领导，得到同意让赖冠霖先静养几天。  
刚荣获品牌第一的人气王姜丹尼尔结束个人行程，马不停蹄地回到宿舍衣不解带地照顾生病的脆弱小猫，怀里抱着好不容易退烧的小猫一起在床上睡了个安稳觉。  
身体滚烫吓人的赖冠霖脸色绯红、浑身发软，他掀开了早上出门前姜丹尼尔给自己掖好的被子，越发感觉自己不对劲，迷迷糊糊地拿起床头柜上的电话打给经纪人，转念一想到男朋友说要“依赖一下我”，手指划过电话下方的姜丹尼尔名字，开口就是声音沙哑，“尼尔哥，我好像要分化了。”  
“霖霖尼别怕，哥哥我立刻赶回来。”刚刚结束录制的姜丹尼尔内心极度担忧，轻声安慰他的小猫不要害怕，组合的八名成员和经纪人尚在其他地方录制节目，一时之间，他急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。  
邕圣祐看到他脸色苍白，断定事态的严重性，井然有序地跟PD道谢，向工作人员借车钥匙，立马驱车前往宿舍。  
“霖霖尼乖，哥哥很快就会出现再你面前了，好不好？”他一边哄人一边向经纪人报告忙内即将分化，经纪人表示要他们跟家庭医生一起送忙内去医院。  
体内浓郁的雨水栀子花香味信息素渐渐呈现分化，雨水本身没有任何味道，后调却偏偏带有甜甜的花香，清新香气盈满室内空间，信息素在他虚弱的身体里横冲直撞，引起阵阵痉挛颤抖，少年青春的身体结构正在发生着翻天覆地的变化。  
体内构造发育完整，后颈是Omega独有的腺体，那里散发出独一无二的雨水栀子花香。  
鼻腔轻轻吸入一丝花香，熟悉的感觉让赖冠霖惊愕不已，身在异乡居然能分化携带台湾熟悉的花朵香气，他的双手紧紧拽着被子的一角，浑身虚弱喉咙口渴得紧，闭上双眼，脑袋里的思绪不由自主地飘向远方。  
当他还在新北市立林口国民中学念书时，有位老奶奶总会在下雨后把家里种的栀子花串起来作为项链或者别的装饰品拿到学校附近贩卖，赖冠霖偶尔会买回去送给妈妈和姐姐，每一朵色泽白皙的花朵上还带有点滴的小水珠，让他一度错觉以为栀子花是在雨后才盛开的花。  
栀子花香是你在老远的地方就能闻到清新甜蜜的味道，它们暗示邀请你前往观赏更浓郁芬芳的花朵，一朵朵白色小花长在绿色的枝桠上，当你的鼻翼凑到花前，花香自然扑面而来，摘下几朵小花放在枕边还能帮助睡眠，所以他从小就特别喜欢栀子花，但栀子花耐寒性一般，更不耐0℃以下低温，在韩国无法种植，自从因为追梦离开家乡，他便再也没有闻过栀子花香了。  
栀子花颜色纯白如处女，花香却可谓缠绵至死，其花语是“骄傲坚强、永恒的爱和一生的守侯”。  
两人以最快的速度回到宿舍，邕圣祐快速翻出抑制剂给姜丹尼尔注射，以免Alpha信息素对忙内加剧不良反应。  
饶是姜丹尼尔已经注射过抑制剂，但还是难逃本能被Omega信息素吸引，他闻到了小猫分化的信息素花香，清新香气不及发情期的浓郁，更多的像是被雨水冲淡过后的阵阵甜蜜花香，一种他从未闻过的花香，竟然撩得自己内心有些发痒。  
分化中的赖冠霖突然在床上痛苦挣扎，嘴里发出“嘤嘤”的声音，如梦初醒的姜丹尼尔暗骂现在不是闻花香的时间，他快步走到小猫的身边，嘴对嘴给人喂水。  
两人合力把赖冠霖送去医院，经纪人和其他成员会晚一些到达。  
一想到病房内的弟弟躺在病床上输液，门外隔绝的十个哥哥只能干着急在走廊上来回踱步，见医生手持分化诊断书步出病房便一窝蜂地围上去询问，平静地宣布结果，“赖冠霖，男性，分化性别为Omega，一般分化为Omega的病人很少会在分化结束后继续发烧，病人属于极个别现象，我们建议留院察看一个晚上，明天早上退烧无碍就可以出院了。”  
经纪人留下陪忙内，让司机把其他成员护送回去休息。

小两口恋爱的事情仅有邕圣祐知道，他故意提高嗓音对姜丹尼尔使了个眼色，“尼尔，导演喊我们结束完这边的事情去录制下一集的master key，你先过去吧，我去给冠霖带些吃的早上一起送去医院。”  
姜丹尼尔打心里感谢邕圣祐，“谢谢圣祐哥。”  
人气王姜丹尼尔只有微乎其微的睡眠时间，本拖着疲惫不堪的身体回房间休息，下一秒知道自己有机会去医院立刻精神抖擞，以至于第二天在录制master key的时候意外五秒入睡，播放让无数粉丝直呼心疼。  
姜丹尼尔驱车去医院，一路好心情哼着Heize前辈的“还下着雨才如此”。  
凌晨时分，周围的陌生感觉侵入身体，赖冠霖醒来之后无法入睡，眼睁睁地看着天花板发呆，漫漫长夜，他只好玩手机，灵活的指尖在键盘上飞快打字，“我不喜欢医院，我们大势爱豆尼尔哥什么时候来陪我啊？”  
“小不点乖，我还有十分钟就到了。”正在等红灯的姜丹尼尔秒回信息，一想到他的小猫正独自睡在冰冷的病床上，胸口條的一下发疼。  
赖冠霖看到屏幕上的短信先是一楞，一骨碌地坐起掀开被子，穿上拖鞋咚咚咚地跑下楼。  
姜丹尼尔刚停好车，谁知道一下车就看见前面有个人向自己跑过来，他生气极了，随手用力关上车门，眉宇间充满心疼。  
是赖冠霖，就穿着单薄的病号服和拖鞋，脸色苍白。  
猝不及防的，姜丹尼尔被他扑了一个满怀，语气间透露出不满，“没有我的允许，你怎么就跑下来了？”  
笑嘻嘻的赖冠霖像是吃准了姜丹尼尔，Alpha的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素瞬间将自己包围着，他嘟了嘟嘴，奶声奶气地试图转移话题，“尼尔哥，病房好冷哦。”  
只有抱着你的时候，我的身体才是热的，像是胸腔里面燃烧着一团火，熊熊燃烧。  
姜丹尼尔一听，心里更难受了，赶紧把车里的毛毯裹在他身上，“快给我披上，等会着凉了怎么办？”  
水盈盈的杏花眼眸看着对方满脸疲惫，赖冠霖心疼地拉着他哥的手腕，“哥该回去了吧。”  
“想你，即使现在我紧紧地抱着你，也还是好想你。”姜丹尼尔轻抚他的头顶的发丝，让体内更多的柠檬龙舌兰酒味悄然而至，好让安心逐渐包裹他的小猫多一点、再多一点点。  
赖冠霖眼眶的晶莹瞬间决堤涌出，心脏狠狠地被人撩了一把。  
昏黄的灯光照在姜丹尼尔身上，越发显得他的五官俊美立体，狭长深邃的眼眸只倒影出自己的容貌。  
Alpha和Omega好比磁极的两端一样，彼此吸引，互相影响。  
赖冠霖裹着带有姜丹尼尔体温的毛毯，一脸病容嘴巴微张的模样惹人心疼。  
姜丹尼尔圈紧在小猫腰上的手臂，看见Omega后颈贴上的抑制贴并不不意外，只是没有闻到那股沁人心脾的花香有点可惜。  
暧昧气氛的悄然转换让安心突然变了味。  
两人四目相对，男人的眼眸深邃明亮，少年的反而朦胧不清。  
“想我吻你吗？”姜丹尼尔低声故意在小猫耳边色气满满地问。  
赖冠霖一时之间失语。  
“跟我来。”下一秒，他打开车门，抱着怀里的小猫一起钻了进去。  
后座车厢狭窄，他把小猫放在自己的大腿上，扑鼻而来的奶香撩得心中一动，“还想赶我走吗？”  
“不是的。”虽然视线黑暗，但赖冠霖还是认真地摇头否定。  
姜丹尼尔的鼻翼轻轻蹭了蹭他发烫的耳垂，“小傻瓜，哥哥怎么会舍得走？！”  
赖冠霖被他蹭得心里发软，直线球脱口而出，“尼尔哥， Omega以后不能在上面了吧......”  
赖冠霖有点呆了，这么一说，真的不会招惹上什么美丽的误会吗？  
可是，他要接着解释吗，没有Omega会压着Alpha干吧？这样算是被反攻了吗？  
不行，这样更奇怪，算了，还是不要开口好了。  
姜丹尼尔锐利的下颚线骤然逼近，双唇毫无预警地吻上他的唇瓣。  
唇齿交缠，喘息不断。  
他温柔地描绘出小猫的唇形，吸吮啃咬那粉嫩的唇瓣，舌尖撬开贝齿，扫过每一颗牙齿，霸道地卷起小猫的舌头，孜孜不怠地汲取嘴里的甘甜津液。  
赖冠霖的身体微微颤抖，乖乖承受着男人这个炽热又缠绵的深吻。  
“对不起，霖霖尼，我们那晚没有发生过那些事情，当然以后肯定会发生的，你别生气好吗，我真的好喜欢你。”姜丹尼尔漆黑深邃的眼眸中透露出几分痞气，把人按在怀里继续亲，“霖霖尼当时分化时花香是我从不曾接触过的，它是什么味道啊？”  
赖冠霖被调戏得满脸通红，手反射性地摸上自己的脸颊，娇嗔道，“大骗子，我不告诉你了。”  
“哼，看我怎么惩罚你！”姜丹尼尔作势吻上去，双臂圈紧怀里的小猫。  
拦不住他哥耍流氓的赖冠霖当场宣布投降，“我的信息素是雨水栀子花香味，栀子花其实在台湾很常见，但它不耐寒冷所以韩国无法种植，是一种清冽温和又醇厚浓郁的花香。”  
“现在闻不到有点可惜了。”姜丹尼尔用脸轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸颊，狗狗脸无比真挚，“万一发情，你选抑制剂还是我？三二一......”  
这不摆明是送命题吗？赖冠霖想捂脸，碗生第一次感到进退两难。  
说好的人设呢？萌萌美大狗狗，釜山男人的多情温柔，怎么会更像是一只日夜潜伏在他身边的大灰狼一样，随时随地要将自己拆吃入腹？！  
赖冠霖企图打擦边球蒙骗过关，“没有第三个选项吗？”  
姜丹尼尔微微勾起嘴角，笑容充满邪魅表情致命，深邃的眼眸闪烁着星光，若隐若现的泪痣性感撩人，肆意看着这只可怜的小猫，回答得斩钉截铁，“哈哈哈，没有，你是我的小猫！”  
赖冠霖警惕地看了一眼，仿佛下一秒的悸动都与这个男人有着密不可分的关系。  
姜丹尼尔迅速吻上他的唇瓣，再一次撬开贝齿，与他的小猫深深地吻了起来，炽热缠绵，吻得他全身发麻，脑袋天旋地转的，跟随身体的本能，忘情地回应自己。  
赖冠霖双眼紧闭，坐在姜丹尼尔的双腿中间，结实的手臂圈在自己的腰上，自然靠着一起睡，难得不打呼不磨牙的姜丹尼尔在光线在是那么的英俊迷人，脖子线条修长白嫩。  
雨水栀子花香味在Omega体内汹涌澎湃，似乎要迫不及待地冲破抑制贴的最后一道防线，盈满狭小的空间。  
赖冠霖醒了，再不回去，经纪人哥哥会发现的，他舒展了一下脖子，看到自己还坐在姜丹尼尔的大腿上，腰也被人圈紧，顿时满脸赤红。  
居然是抱着睡了一个晚上？！  
赖冠霖怂了，想要立即逃离现场心在支配着自己，手刚摸上门把就感觉到腰间的手臂立马收紧。  
“早安。”姜丹尼尔也醒了，嗓音低沉，带着几分慵懒的意外靠在座皮椅上，大手在他大腿上直接揩油，“想跑还是想被亲？霖霖自己选一个？”  
在你眼皮底下跑，那估计以后会被压着亲，赖冠霖又一次感叹男朋友真皮，“这哪是选项啊？根本就是没得选！”  
强制被早安吻的他好不容易脱离虎口，又把自己送进狼窝。  
姜丹尼尔牵着他的手，一起揉揉自己发酸发麻的大腿，如愿看到小猫的脸蛋更加红润了。

 

05  
海外行程的前一晚，赖冠霖再次来到“未成年人禁止入内”的房间，跟邕圣祐打过招呼之后直接坐在玩游戏的男朋友身边，姜丹尼尔自动自觉地为他释放体内的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素，他兴致冲冲地提道，“尼尔哥，我们明天怎么搭配？”  
姜丹尼尔的眼眸专心盯着的画面，修长的手指繁忙滑动，一时间难以分心，“Burberry，你最喜欢的。”  
意料之外的简洁让赖冠霖微微一怔，那种陌生的热脸贴冷板凳的感觉当下浮上心头，他知道姜丹尼尔是大大咧咧的初丁性格，心思不及自己的细腻，但是被忽略的强烈挫败感一直萦绕心头，导致他心情略微低落，原来跟自己讨论机场时尚穿搭，男朋友貌似觉得游戏更有趣一点。  
识趣的赖冠霖自觉后退一步，背靠墙壁，纤细的手臂圈着双腿，尖下巴微微抵在双膝之间，圆碌碌的杏花眼就这么安静地盯着前方的肩宽后背，乖巧地无声打扰更像是发呆，等待男朋友结束游戏再来搭理自己。  
把一切尽收眼皮底下的邕圣祐顿时爆发，他无法克制心中的愤怒，大家团宠的忙内被大傻子拐跑也就算了，大傻子居然还敢让忙内受一丁点委屈？  
于是，身为哥哥的他随手抓起床上的枕头，将它无情地对准傻弟弟的脑壳，“丹尼尔，我还真是没见过像你这种不带脑子出门的Center，我们李冠霖兴高采烈地踏进来，你个大傻子居然敢为了个破手游忽略我们的团宠忙内？熊心豹子胆吞多了是不是？你现在到底几个意思？是不是要我召开批斗大会才会让你的猪脑袋彻底清醒过来？”  
姜丹尼尔深知理亏，转身看见他家的小猫委屈软糯的模样，瞬间激发内心最柔软的地方，后知后觉的冷落感让他犹如剜了一大块心头肉。  
赖冠霖眼底闪过一丝惊慌，料想不到自己无意的举动惹起邕圣祐的保护欲，为了避免变成硝烟战场，他赔笑连忙摆手否认，“不是的，圣祐哥，尼尔哥玩游戏也没错啊。”  
“那你觉得我是在挑刺吗？”虽然是说给忙内听，但邕圣祐凶狠的眼神始终紧盯着姜丹尼尔的脸不放。  
“我不是这个意思，圣祐哥！”感叹自己越描越黑的赖冠霖打算起身下床，下一秒却因为惯性不稳直接扑倒在一个温暖怀抱里。  
姜丹尼尔眼疾手快地把小猫揉进怀里安慰，认错态度十分诚恳，“霖霖尼，对不起，我错了再也不敢了。”  
噗呲一笑的赖冠霖示意邕圣祐过来没收手机，邕圣祐也乐意至极，拿上手机关上大门，去找主唱大人金在奂作曲合音表示求安慰。

1月14日，全体成员准时在机场现身，两人的搭配暗藏小心思，默契地前后脚步出保姆车，赖冠霖从里到外都是姜丹尼尔亲自挑选的Burberry衬衣、同款毛衣和大衣，而姜丹尼尔本人的黑色大衣、围巾和Burberry鞋子也是赖冠霖亲自挑选的，两人散发出高贵帅气的时尚感，也让站姐疯狂按下相机快门。  
Wanna One在澳门举行粉丝见面会，姜丹尼尔刚染不久的奶色金发在机场首次向粉丝公开亮相，韩国粉丝纷纷羡慕澳门的Wannable率先成为第一批粉丝见到奶色金毛的Center。  
见面会上，十一名成员统一着装，裁剪得当帅气逼人的黑色服装，整齐排列向媒体粉丝们喊口号，忙内更是仗着本身优势，中文解答游刃有余，让哥哥们十双眼睛齐刷刷地看着他得体回答主持的问题，事后更是无需等待翻译就自动坐下和起身退场，也不知道拉上旁边官方站位的邕圣祐一起离开。  
精神抖擞的成员们为Wannable跳了几首主打曲，直到跳《Pick Me》的时候，发生了十分有趣的画面。  
舞台喷发干冰的那一刻，姜丹尼尔的奶色金发受干燥影响瞬间炸毛，滑稽的模样可爱极了，既像金毛小狮子，又像成熟的蒲公英。  
朴志训和河成云作为首批成员见证炸毛的姜丹尼尔，自然是抓紧舞蹈时间的缝隙快速对视，在台上真心笑出声音，而河成云更是在舞台上大胆指着Center的炸毛惹得台下的粉丝爆笑。  
一头雾水的姜丹尼尔看到成员们笑得开心，自然也就开怀大笑，来到单膝跪地手臂向上伸展的动作的时候，他的眼角迅速锁定队形最后的小猫，屁桃甜笑在心底荡漾开来。  
后来发展到所有成员都在努力忍住爆笑，直到完成舞蹈的最后一刻，当灯光变暗，全员来到姜丹尼尔身边小声说大声笑，和谐的相处深深戳中粉丝的内心，队长尹智圣向姜丹尼尔解释他刚刚炸毛的画面，赖冠霖更是笑得合不拢嘴，看着姜丹尼尔一脸懵逼转为娇羞不安，画面超级有爱。  
主持人宣布游戏时间，两人虽然不同组，但意外在摸箱子游戏上一决高下，一袭白衣笑看天下的Center姜丹尼尔和蓝白条纹清新怡人少年感的赖冠霖，两人在对决前上演了一场甜蜜对视，互相撂下“狠话”和挑战宣言，姜丹尼尔摸头的假动作成功引起忙内的小鹿乱撞，让赖冠霖低头羞涩的笑容被前排粉丝轻易捕捉到了。  
两人闭上双眼隔绝视线，朴佑镇喊一二三游戏开始，引导两人的手伸进去装有棉花糖的箱子里。  
第一位选手赖冠霖先下手为强，东西在掌心上软绵Q弹的，像极了零食棉花糖，他点头的自信表情俨然一副胸有成竹的样子。  
跟他相反的另一位选手姜丹尼尔事先说自己真的不会猜东西，胆子还很小。  
边上的主持人和朴佑镇同时起哄说东西很难，赖冠霖站在一旁笑意盈盈喊哥哥加油，一副看热闹不嫌事大，想看看哥哥的反差极限到底在哪里。  
姜丹尼尔修长的双手一手拿麦，一手在箱子上方快速上下抖动放松手指，下定决心似的把手送入箱子，摸完还一脸紧张兮兮不敢乱动模样，让台下粉丝们直呼“귀여워（好可爱）”。  
赖冠霖在想自己当初喜欢上这个男人的契机，那时候并不知道他会怕虫子，只知道他怕鬼怪，录制团综进鬼屋更是深入了解到这个方面，他虽然胆小但该挺身而出的时候立场十分坚定，刚刚摸箱子前也是一直跟自己说一定不是可怕的东西别担心，一马当先伸出手的样子真的是可爱极了。  
哥哥用韩文答错了，皮一下很开心的赖冠霖用中文回答棉花糖，反正台上的某人也听不懂自己中文说了什么。  
姜丹尼尔上前查看箱子不禁失笑，狭长双眼盛满对小猫独一无二的宠爱，向粉丝大声炫耀，“哦吼，我们冠霖脆骨哒！”  
赖冠霖怕热在台上不停冒汗，姜丹尼尔用手帕给人擦拭了好几次，那张精致的脸颊爬满嫩粉色尽显娇俏可爱，他转身搂住削瘦的肩膀捏了捏，隔着薄薄的一件条纹衬衫能感受到小猫的体温略微比自己的高出一些，掌心顺势往上摸，后颈那里有一小块皮肤正在微微发烫，他小声问道，“累了吗？”  
“我还好，不是很累啊。”赖冠霖无所谓地耸了耸肩，猜想可能是昨晚没休息好加上刚刚几支舞蹈下来，体力有些透支罢了，“以前经常像现在这样，体力会自动恢复过来的，所以哥不用担心我啦。”  
姜丹尼尔并不认同，赖冠霖才刚分化完又正是长身体的年龄，身为男朋友的他担忧难免会更多一些，他内心祈祷小猫的发情期千万不要在澳门，粗糙的指腹在腺体上极致轻柔地画圈给予小猫安抚，他把那几分隐约不安放在心底，在小猫耳边哈着热气轻声说道，“霖霖尼，晚上跟圣祐哥换个房间吧。”  
被调戏得满脸通红的赖冠霖点点头，等下还要玩游戏呢，他想了想，觉得昨晚忘记打抑制剂等到晚上再告诉自家哥哥好了。  
“我们又赢了哥的A组呢。”笑得合不拢嘴的赖冠霖一脸骄傲得意，他偷偷扯了扯姜丹尼尔的衣摆，体内自动释放出前调的清冽雨水，淅淅沥沥地充斥在台上的每个角落，带着几分灵动，饱含Omega的香软却无色无味，谁都不会轻易能察觉出来，后调的栀子花香则留在体内横冲直撞，通行无阻。  
空气中镀上一层雨水的潮湿感，随着见面会的最后一次问安结束，台上的姜丹尼尔越发觉到自己呼吸，身体越是燥热不安，大脑快速结合刚刚的事情，多半是小猫发情期近了。  
终于熬到见面会结束了，姜丹尼尔松了一口气，跟随大部队一起回到待机室里休息一下，稍后跟杂志社进行独家采访。  
后悔走在前头的姜丹尼尔转眼看不到小猫瞬间慌了神，他随即逮住身后的黄旼炫问，“旼炫哥，冠霖呢？”  
“忙内说去洗手间了。”邕圣祐刚刚是和忙内一同行走的，他丝毫没有发现忙内有任何不妥。  
“圣祐哥，不好了，忙内可能出事了。”姜丹尼尔来不及解释更多，立马冲出门口，留下九名成员在待机室中面面相觑。  
还是尹智圣意识到事态的严重性，率先开口说道，“尼尔的意思是忙内可能发情？那我们先不要惊动任何人，大家分头找到立刻带回来这里。”  
赖冠霖在澳门迎来了人生第一次发情热，他不动声色地躲进大楼内最远离人群的洗手间，用仅剩的最后一丝理智找出“正在维修”的标语，放在门外，关上大门与外隔绝。  
他浑身发热把衣服濡湿了，整个人瘫软在马桶盖上，竟还有一丝理智想到这里幸好很干净。  
众所周知，在ABO的世界中，社会主要由有着强悍领导力的Alpha，充当普通大众角色的Beta，和主要负责生育的Omega组成，一般来说Omega是弱势存在，Omega性别的人在娱乐圈成为爱豆也是极少数，他们有固定的发情期，体力比Alpha和Beta都要容易虚弱，对今后的演出和活动也会造成影响。  
虽然哥哥们一如既往地宠爱他，比起以往有过之而无不及，可他一路艰苦奋斗，走来的路上充满荆棘和心酸，初中年龄便辍学来到陌生的国度一门心思只想成为一位歌手，在Cube Entertainment签下，也仅仅当了6个月的练习生，整个人如同一张白纸的状态下去参加101，不仅语言发音有障碍，连舞蹈的基本技也要日夜练习，在哥哥的教导下咬笔苦练Rap发音，熬过淘汰危机，日益暴风成长也是大家有目共睹的，最终皇天不负有心人，他作为第7名成功与第1名的姜丹尼尔站在起跑线上，成为Wanna One队员，一起开始长达一年半的合约活动。  
他多么想成为一个强大如Alpha的Omega，但这类人如同凤毛麟角，大多数会靠抑制剂伪装成Alpha，他要努力拼搏站在歌唱事业的巅峰，追上距离7个1的姜丹尼尔，当初毅然放弃台湾的平凡人生勇敢追求梦想也是为了向爸爸证明，今后给爸爸回报一个更好的自己。  
第一次真正发觉作为一个Omega的弱势不仅表现在体力上，还有生理和心理，未来是靠自己去创造的，所以身心骄傲的他决不会因为自己是个Omega而放弃歌手这条路。  
他原本是小鸡仔，憧憬爱情向往强大，自尊骄傲使他咬紧牙关闯过一关又一关，616出道夜是姜丹尼尔跟自己说要一起坚持到最后一刻的，他已经记不清有多少个夜晚是在煎熬中挺过来的，身心疲惫和苦恼委屈都不曾与爸爸和队友分享，躲在被窝里默默承受一切，他知道家人永远是自己的避风港，就算无法出道他也不愿意回台湾，更不能躲在爸爸的庇佑下成长。  
还有，他的姜丹尼尔可是Alpha中的God Daniel，自己一个只会发情的骄傲弱小Omega会不会成为Alpha的负担？  
算了，还是想想该怎么通知姜丹尼尔会不会找到自己吧。

 

06  
心急如焚的姜丹尼尔抱着最后一线希望来到偏远的卫生间，小猫究竟藏身在何处，他们已经找过很多地方了，又不能直截了当地查监控免得走漏风声，内心只好祈求老天爷，他的心肝小猫可千万不能有事啊。  
大门隔绝了外界的干扰，也隔绝室内的雨水栀子花香味传送到大门外面的世界，赖冠霖虚弱地靠着水箱，两手撑着墙壁，低头喘息，发情热就像无边无际的海浪向他涌来，海在呼啸风在怒吼，不时掀起一排排欲火巨浪，一次次向自己浇灭理智，溺水的自己只能在海面不断挣扎求生，最终失去与自然无法抗衡的力气，内心几乎崩溃，只是眼睁睁地看着自己坠落至深不见底的海底断崖。  
他被欲火烧得浑身滚烫，皮肤承受着难耐的灼烧感，稚嫩的欲望双腿间轻轻磨蹭，火热的嫩柱战战巍巍地立起，后穴的水浇湿内裤难以启齿，汗水濡湿双逗号刘海乖顺地贴在额头上，身体的空虚感入侵四肢百骸，生理欲望迫切希望身体被进去填满，他咬紧下唇，打算靠意志战胜欲望。  
孤立无援的他被情欲瞬间冲昏了头脑，温热的手掌心隔着裤子轻轻揉捏，虽然有一些颤栗的快感，但远远不够解决发情热所带来的巨浪，羞耻的后穴早已湿黏，水粘连着骚包的条纹内裤，小脸被烧得绯红通透，为了抑制微弱的呻吟发出，他不惜咬破下唇，鲜血滑过喉咙不但没有熄灭火烧的灼热感，反而越烧越旺盛，即使被情热烧得意识模糊不清，他还是记得心上人的名字，“啊哈,尼尔哥。”  
滚烫全身的燥热集中在某一个的顶端，铃口适时分泌出的液体，雨水栀子花香味信息素正以前所未有的狂热席卷他所有的日子，体内血液加速流通，仿佛下一刻会血液蒸腾，后穴的汁水缓缓滑落大腿内侧，所到之处瘙痒难受，他的嘴唇止不住地颤动，呼出的气体都快要模糊自己的双眼了。  
他多么想姜丹尼尔找到自己，可惜一个只会发情的骄傲弱小Omega会成为Alpha的负担，双重矛盾打击大脑内仅剩无几的理智，低估了发情热所带来的震撼感，若被其他人发现自己，后果不堪设想。  
一门之隔的姜丹尼尔刚刚差点和“正在维修”的洗手间擦肩而过，手摸上门把，惊喜欲狂地发现一丝濡弱花香在门缝徘徊，鼻子使劲嗅识别花香信息素，霎时间，脑海呈现出小猫分化他闻过的那股雨水栀子花香信息素，他不可能会认错，独一无二的花香正与此刻的濡弱花香正确重叠，心下了然。  
姜丹尼尔往后退一步用力踹开大门，室内的栀子花香的馥郁芬芳扑鼻而来，过于浓烈的信息素熏得他脑壳炸裂，甜腻的信息素极具冲击，他拼命压制体内叫嚣的不安躁动，轻轻打开那扇门。  
幸好，心尖上的小猫完好无损。  
Omega体内失控的信息素肆意冲撞着身体的每一个感官细胞，室内醇厚浓郁的花香不同于刚分化时那般沁人心脾、香气四溢，雨水不但没有冲淡栀子花独一无二的香味，反倒越演越烈，发情的花香使劲钻进狭小的鼻腔，让Alpha不得不咬紧后槽牙的冲动，信息素在引导他：快来，这里有个发情的Omega。  
Alpha和Omega是天生一对，所以当姜丹尼尔已经有了反应，体内叫嚣的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素逐渐失去控制，倾盆而出地与空气中的雨水栀子花香味信息素相互融合在一起。  
姜丹尼尔胸口條的发疼，手抚上小猫的肩膀，轻轻摇了摇，“霖霖尼？霖霖尼？”  
赖冠霖抬起头来对上他漆黑深邃的眼眸，脸颊比刚刚在台上还要绯红通透，领子大片春光乍泄，粉唇微张诱惑人心智，迷蒙杏花眼努力对焦，身子摇摇欲坠地扑倒在姜丹尼尔的怀里，“尼尔哥......”  
空气中的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素和雨水栀子花香味信息素已经完全融合在一起，也认证了姜丹尼尔那天的猜想，“下着雨闻着栀子花香再喝柠檬龙舌兰酒，不知道我们会醉花，还是醉酒”，它们融化成一种全新的味道，雨水提炼的浓烈之酒携来醉人花香味道，龙舌兰一喝就醉，花香在齿唇留香，十分契合。  
“我在，别怕。”姜丹尼尔一把将小猫楼在怀里，发烫的肌肤贴在他身上的也不好受。  
他拿出兜里的手机给邕圣祐打电话，“哥，我找到冠霖了，但是他的情况很不好，已经开始发情了......”  
邕圣祐本该如稀重负地松一口气的，奈何一波未平一波又起，“什么，你先稳住忙内，我去找抑制剂。”  
抑制剂肯定来不及买了，虽然有澳门本地医生随行，但忙内的身份尚未对外公布，Beta经纪人去处理其他事情暂时不知道忙内不见了，Beta尹智圣既当爹又当妈，满世界中焦急奔走，碰巧这重要的决策权就落在自己的头上，事到如今邕圣祐也顾及不了那么多了，“尼尔，做好最坏的打算，我给你们拖延时间，你尽快带忙内回来。”  
双手合十的他只好祈求老天爷让忙内安全渡过难关。  
姜丹尼尔咬紧后槽牙滋生的强烈欲望，扶他坐下，捏着下巴逼他与自己对视，“霖霖尼，看着我。”  
空气中的柠檬龙舌兰酒香浓烈程度可想而知，赖冠霖哈着热气迷迷糊糊地睁开泛着水汽的眼睛，勾着姜丹尼尔的脖子毫无预警地吻上去，“给我......”  
姜丹尼尔微微一怔，赖冠霖以掩耳不及迅雷之势贴上他的嘴唇，毫无章法的吻青涩得莫名火热，姜丹尼尔全身僵凝住，单薄的衣服住不住滚烫身子继续发热，Omega源源不断地释放出撩拨Alpha心弦的花香信息素，Alpha的本能在姜丹尼尔体内苦涩叫嚣，告诉他快点扑倒Omega，然后强有力地上他、标记他、占有他。  
反被动为主动的姜丹尼尔越过贝齿摄住他的小舌，疯狂地舔吻，紧迫地把小猫压在墙上，后背冰凉，赖冠霖呜咽了一声呻吟，不甘示弱也用力回吻，撩拨的热情让自己都感到诧异。  
陷入情热的Omega意乱情迷，赖冠霖亟不可待地把修长白嫩的双腿屈起，裤子滑落到脚踝，露出白嫩窒息的腿部线条，姜丹尼尔的喉结不由滚动，赶紧脱下自己衣服盖在他的大腿上。  
赖冠霖得不到舒缓，突然变得愤怒起来，厌烦地伸手拿掉遮挡衣服，“好热！”  
姜丹尼尔的喉咙在冒火，隐形的欲望传遍全身，他拼命压下满腔欲火，“我也热！”  
汗水黏腻难受，恨不得贴上那冰凉的肌肤解渴，赖冠霖作乱的手摸上那结实的腹肌，他随即被姜丹尼尔反手扣在墙上，委屈的漂亮杏花眼弥漫层层水汽，身后的洞穴不停地流水，他只好夹紧双腿，艰难拾起一丝理智却无法说完整，“哥，昨晚在酒店......没打抑制剂......”  
姜丹尼尔想起自己曾经在车上开过玩笑“我等霖霖下次发情期的时候再闻独一无二的雨水栀子花香味道好了”，现在花香是闻到了，情热的信息素不可避免地影响到自己，他知道解决发情热的方法，但不想在这时候趁虚而入。  
“哥，别标记......配不上......你......”泪水夺眶而出，赖冠霖将骄傲统统放下，他不认命，但也强大不起来，做不到强大如Alpha的Omega站在姜丹尼尔身边，第一次发情热来势汹汹，已经折磨得自己不成人形，在生理结构前，他终于认清自己不过是个懦弱的Omega，明白此时的发情热等来的不是抑制剂而是Alpha的临时标记。  
“配不上”三个字清晰敲响姜丹尼尔的理智，笑容苦涩的他暗骂小猫不懂自己的真心，这只小猫一直很骄傲，虽然卸下防御但不愿意接受自己抚摸他的腺体，“霖霖尼，我和你站在一起就是最般配的，我不准你说配不上我，其实我才是配不上你，我不过是运气好分化成Alpha，是你彻底让我对Omega改观，你不仅克服身体问题，每天坚持练舞学习Rap，务求每一项都做到完美，即使累到了，嘴里还是念着歌词，我相信你可以当一个强大的Omega，所以，请你也要相信自己，带着你的初心，像你爸爸证明自己，回报更好的自己，好吗？”  
语句铿锵有力掷地有声，冲散了赖冠霖心底最脆弱的防线，理智逐渐被寻回，姜丹尼尔惊喜地发现他的星眸倒影出自己清晰的影子，继续说道，“相信哥，我们是最匹配的，骄傲的你怎么会轻易言败呢，我说你行，你就一定行的！”  
赖冠霖眼前一亮，像是被他说服了一样。  
姜丹尼尔最后补充，“霖霖尼，发情不是什么大事，出道前这么多的大事你都咬紧牙关坚持下来，这次一样也可以，哥的那句‘依赖一下我’决不食言，坦白说，我早已做好余生跟你一起的打算，我会尽我所能，护你周全，所以请你这次也‘依赖一下我’，好吗？”  
彼此抛开情热，赖冠霖静静地看着那张为自己焦急的脸，肺腑之言直戳他的心底，在发情热时听到的炙热的爱意再加上鼓励，敢问这不是世界上最浪漫的告白还能是什么？  
姜丹尼尔小猫安静地抿紧嘴唇不说话，心里觉得有点儿没底，似乎自从他们恋爱以来，第一次感到这种无能为力都集中在这个骄傲的少年身上，小猫会顺从自己摸上后颈吗？  
一分一秒像是被拆分成漫长的等待，他轻叹了口气，“如果霖霖尼不愿意临时标记，我会打电话让智圣哥和圣祐哥想方设法送抑制剂来，即使等待的时间里充满痛苦，我也会努力抑制自己，守在你身边！”  
姜丹尼尔揉了揉他的发旋，掐灭标记小猫的想法，认命忍耐Omega勾起自己的发情热，无可奈何地单膝跪地，“霖霖尼，你想清楚了吗？”  
弧度在嘴角上荡漾开，微微一笑很倾城的赖冠霖不满被打扰，一把捂住他的嘴巴，“尼尔哥不要吵啦，其实我是在回味啦，在发情热被人告白很不赖啊，谢谢你！”  
姜丹尼尔松了一口气，尽管赖冠霖在分化前已经成为自己的小猫，感情好得毋庸置疑，但是道德觉不允许自己乘人之危，他带着喜悦之心轻轻啄了粉嫩的唇瓣，郑重告诉小猫，“霖霖尼，我喜欢你，请你成为我唯一专属Omega吧。”  
“哥，请你标记我吧，以后成为我赖冠霖唯一的Alpha！”赖冠霖勾着姜丹尼尔的脖子，郑重其事地吻上他的嘴唇。  
标记小猫的这一天，姜丹尼尔已经等到望眼欲穿，那句玩笑话“抑制剂会被我全部丢掉的，霖霖尼的选择只能是我”终于成真了。  
Omega本能地吻上自己爱的Alpha，当粉红娇嫩的唇瓣主动献上热情，毫无技巧可言的赖冠霖更多的是忠于本能去亲吻姜丹尼尔。  
隐忍多时的霸道柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素从Alpha体内全部冲出，姜丹尼尔用犬齿刮过Omega肉肉的下唇来回撕磨吸吮，犬齿覆盖咬破的唇肉既温柔又霸道，柠檬龙舌兰酒香信息素注入小猫下唇被咬破的软肉，倾盆大雨冲淡清新的柠檬香，烈酒鲜血同时穿越口腔来到喉咙吞咽直达胃部，鼻腔中满满的花香芬芳醉人。  
姜丹尼尔的嘴角扬起好看的弧度，一抹萨摩耶笑容唯独为小猫一人绽放，泪痣在朦胧不清的星眸中若隐若现，即使隔着衣裳，他也能感受赖冠霖的心脏跳动得异常鲜活，他的唇吻上小猫的眼睛，“好！”  
“我也喜欢你，丹尼尔！”赖冠霖的双臂勾住姜丹尼尔肩膀，这是自己第一次直呼他的本名。  
莫名的悸动让姜丹尼尔伸出舌头在对方上下滑动的喉结上舔了舔，大脑下意识地抱起小猫对调位置，他搂紧细软腰肢的小猫坐，两人的下半身蠢蠢欲动。  
暧昧的银丝相连着两人的嘴角。  
赖冠霖光着两条腿跨坐在姜丹尼尔身上蹭啊蹭，双手勾着他的脖子，将自己稚嫩的欲望更靠近他的巨大分身。  
快感瞬间吞噬大脑，让赖冠霖仰头亮出颈部漂亮的弧度，微微凸出的喉结暴露在空气中，鬼迷心窍的姜丹尼尔不断地舔吻喉结，在瘦弱的肩上种下一个深深的吻痕印记。  
被勾起发情热的姜丹尼尔从喉咙中溢出一声低吼，目光灼灼地盯着小猫，“霖霖尼，我们再继续下去，你知道后面会发生什么吗？”  
赖冠霖觉得有什么东西顶着自己的臀部，他下意识地伸手去摸，奶音带有几分娇媚动人，“什么？”

07完结

姜丹尼尔顺势抓着他的手腕，反扣在背后。  
“哥欺负我。”赖冠霖生气了，直接捶打那结实胸膛，力道之小像小猫挠人。  
姜丹尼尔狡黠一笑，胯下的欲望狠狠地向上顶弄，“那霖霖尼告诉哥哥，接下来要不要继续欺负你，嗯？”  
大胆的调戏让赖冠霖有些惊慌失措，说要也不是，不要也不是，简直太羞耻了。  
姜丹尼尔的双手攀上凸出的肩胛骨，把软得不像话的人抱在怀里，他微微仰起头，在挺翘的鼻尖小痣上一吻情深，沾满情欲的沙哑无限蛊惑，“霖霖尼，我想要你，好吗？”  
两人深情对视，彼此倒影出不一样的暗色火苗，粗糙的指腹在红肿高的热腺体上画圈。  
赖冠霖这个人靠在他身上，深深地依赖自己的ALpha，“好！”  
漆黑的眼眸深邃迷人，略微粗糙的手掌心探进遮挡物不断纵火，姜丹尼尔的嘴唇印上柔软的唇瓣，“好烫哦，哥哥给你降温好不好？”  
结实的双臂圈紧封锁小蛮腰，不让小猫有丝毫逃避的余地。  
赖冠霖被吻得天旋地转，胸腔的氧气被人逐渐榨干。  
Alpha的霸道浓烈柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素紧紧包裹着他，姜丹尼尔轻而易举地撬开了Omega的贝齿，舌头勾着他的不断搅拌纠缠，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流出来，他们贴的十分紧密，那喷薄而来的男人气息让赖冠霖十分有感觉。  
接吻的啧啧水声在狭小的空间悠悠回荡，这里少有人踏足的，他们不会被发现。  
姜丹尼尔舍不得离开那水光艳红的唇瓣，轻轻嘬了一口小猫因缓不过气而升起的晕红，眼眸盈满宠溺的笑意，牵着他的手一起来到那个不可言喻的欲望发源地。  
突发奇想的赖冠霖抽出手，主动来到常年练舞保持得当的刚硬腹肌上，那里手感不错，线条分明、紧实有致，他真切地感受到哥哥的与自己的平坦小腹完全不是一个水平。  
指尖所到之处尽是电流，火速在Alpha身上点火，难以言表的微妙快感入侵大脑，Omega的热情主动让姜丹尼尔不得不积极行动，上衣被粉嫩的指尖高高撩起来，反被动为主动的他扣住那双作乱的小手，霸气侧漏地捏着小猫的衣摆，“霖霖尼，给我咬着！”  
Omega的身体渴望得到凉快，赖冠霖将衣裳越扯越高，无意将胸前大片风光完整呈现在Alpha面前。  
杏花眼眸朦胧迷离，樱桃小嘴叼着衣裳，被情热蒸热的汗珠沿着乳晕的两旁纷纷滑落在内裤边消失不见，白嫩长腿垂在两边，赖冠霖似乎是喝醉了，越吸入酒香信息素身体越燥热，喉咙间满是甜腻动人的奶音，“热，好热啊......”  
赖冠霖真的好热，像是在欲望的火海里接受炽烈的燃烧，看起来很大只的人窝在他怀里显得格外小只。  
姜丹尼尔伸出舌尖舔咬粉嫩的乳头，手指剐蹭揉捏另一边的，不一会儿，胸强红果成熟饱满，诱人犯罪。  
身后的黏稠液体不断流了出来，尽数滴落在姜丹尼尔的白色裤子上，赖冠霖无意识地扭了扭腰，用股缝磨蹭着他的下体，无声催促着，软萌奶音沾上几分情欲，与众不同，“快操我，哈啊......”  
这一蹭，把姜丹尼尔的理智几乎蹭掉，霸道强势的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素在体内疯狂叫嚣，他一把扯开自己为小猫遮挡的白色衬衫，掌心沿着大腿外侧摸上臀肉缝隙，裸露的肌肤犹如微微触电般的酥麻，血液在体内加倍窜流，他捧起小猫的脸认真问道，“你告诉哥哥，要谁来操？”  
“你，丹尼尔，哈啊......我要尼尔哥哥操啊......”赖冠霖努力从喉咙挤出答案。  
纤长的手指开始探入Omega那紧致湿润的甬道，Omega天生构造奇妙，无需做太久的扩张，也能够迎接Alpha的巨大分身操进来。  
新一波的情欲来势汹汹，赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔瞬间叼着舌头深入吸吮，精致的脸颊烫得吓人，胸腔的氧气被人席卷一空，情热烧得自己饥渴难耐，他伸出手抵在姜丹尼尔的胸前，小嘴轻咬下唇委屈极了，眼眶里全是晶莹的泪水，嘴里发出不满，“哥哥，别欺负我了......”  
因为身体极度渴求，他无意识地轻戳那颗动人心弦的泪痣，倾身吻上，像只小猫一样示好。  
Alpha的一根手指轻易插入空虚的甬道，触感水嫩柔软且畅通无阻，双指并拢转圈搅拌穴里的汁水，三根手指让后穴不断发出黏腻的缠绵水声。  
害羞的赖冠霖把脸深深地埋在姜丹尼尔的颈窝，虚软无力的身子靠在他身上，动情的细碎呻吟从嘴里不断发出，手指的抽离让他生出极大的空虚感，“啊......啊哈......”  
姜丹尼尔抽出的手指沾满汁水，不经意划过胸前的乳尖让小猫惊呼一声，硬挺的巨大分身抵在入口研磨一圈，然后缓缓挺进后穴，初次经历情事的Omega完全容纳了那惊人的尺寸，透明的润滑包裹着分身方便凿开内壁。  
狭长的双眼盛满温柔，性感的泪痣让人捉摸不透，他心疼的目光扫过小猫灵气精致的五官，柔美精准的下颚线，像着了魔一样去亲吻他的小猫，内心担忧，“听说进去的时候会很痛，要等适应之后才会变得舒服，我舍不得霖霖尼疼痛。”  
Omega的体内被完全填满，甬道的皱褶被巨大的分身一寸寸熨平，内壁下意识阵阵收缩，他被操弄得大脑一片空白，欲望支配着大脑神经，染上几分情欲的奶音呼之欲出，“疼啊......”  
姜丹尼尔忍下抽插的欲望，给小猫抹掉脸上汗水，“乖，把舌头伸出来！”  
他轻声细语哄着小猫，温热的掌心肆意揉捏那雪白的浑圆好让小猫彻底放松，并拢的手指沿着光滑的小腿线条握着迷人的脚踝轻轻往上一抬，好让那莹白修长的双腿攀上自己有力的腰背。  
想当初自己作为《Beautiful》的MV主角之一，认真练习拳击一月有余，此时此刻，也终于领悟到教练所说的打通任督二脉，原来是这样一件舒心畅快的事情。  
小猫此刻的表情是多么的令人血脉膨胀，姜丹尼尔眸色一怔，咬着他的唇瓣吸吮撕磨。  
赖冠霖乖乖探出舌尖，方便他攫住自己的舌头，溢出的银丝连接着嘴角，修长的手指顺着他结实的手臂线条往下，十指紧扣，待自己慢慢适应后，燥热的身体主动释放出更多的浓郁芬芳，勾得Alpha魂不守舍， “哥哥，你怎么了？”  
姜丹尼尔勾起嘴角似笑非笑，发出一声低吼的呻吟后，嘴里不紧不慢地吐出两个字，“舒服！”  
赖冠霖趁对方还在享受，用了点力气让自己起来一点，分身从后穴中慢慢拔出来，顺势发出的噗呲水声充斥着整个空间，滴答汁水沾湿了耻毛，穴口含着龟头，然后毫不犹豫地重重往下一坐，整根没入，顶端到达前所未有的深度，青涩大胆的动作让两人不约而同地发出满足的低喘。  
姜丹尼尔按紧细软腰肢让小猫无法动弹，自己则开始缓慢用力往上顶弄火热的内壁，“原来霖霖尼喜欢这样的，我知道了。”  
“不是啊，哥哥刚刚好慢，我好难受......”一下又一下的刺激不断增强增大，快感完全吞噬了赖冠霖的神经末梢，还撞上了他的灵魂深处，分身在后穴又涨了一圈，轻轻地跳动，惹得他张口咬上那宽厚的肩膀，不过齿痕并没有很深，对姜丹尼尔来说如同隔空挠痒。  
小猫的控告让姜丹尼尔开始认真给她解决发清热，暴风骤雨般的猛烈顶弄，每一下的力度都能准确无误地撞击最深处的敏感点，“霖霖尼，时间不早了，我们抓紧时间吧。”  
他圈紧小猫的纤细软腰，如同打桩机一样上下疯狂用力顶弄，后穴的软肉开始微微痉挛，Omega自动收缩夹紧他的分身，逼得他又发出一声满足低吼。  
愉悦的快感和顶撞的疼痛同事占据大脑神经，赖冠霖忍着身下的疼痛，鼻腔发出的呻吟和他的越来越粗重的呼吸彼此重叠。  
情欲的血液在年轻的身体内疯狂燃烧。  
赖冠霖真真切切地感受到Alpha在入侵自己，面对他埋在体内性/器的上下起伏，忍不住埋怨道，“啊......哥哥太大了，疼啊，啊哈......”  
第一次发情的Omega承受身下Alpha的极致掠夺，他被疼痛逼出了生理盐水，诚实的身体配合Alpha的律动，纤细腰肢迎合巨大分身的每一下有力顶弄，无奈体力不支，摇晃了十几下就无法追逐姜丹尼尔快速律动的频率，此时的他已经完全适应了巨大分身，喉咙里再次发出了美轮美奂的呻吟，“啊......啊哈.....”  
“乖，再忍忍，哥哥操开了就会舒服了。”心疼小猫的姜丹尼尔伸出舌尖，舔过小猫敏感的耳垂、脖子、锁骨，沿着胸腔往下，吸吮啃咬两颗不经挑逗的乳头，稍微放缓身下的律动，他不放心小猫又抬眼看了一眼，意外将怀里人的媚态尽收眼底。  
分身被内壁紧紧吸附着，一寸寸不断挤进熨平了深处的皱褶，惹得甬道分泌出更多粘液。  
赖冠霖仿佛浸泡在一个酒坛子里，整个人都要醉了，身后紧密连接的地方被分身挤压出来的汁水粘上了两人的耻毛，他低头一看，又迅速把头埋回对方的颈窝。  
交合处淫靡声音不断在室内回响。  
姜丹尼尔将分身抽出大部分，然后用力一挺，深深地埋在甬道里面。  
赖冠霖浑身颤抖，刚刚贯穿的撕裂疼痛既疯狂又刺激，他感觉到Alpha的顶端顶到了深处的生殖腔入口，双手下意识抵在对方的胸膛上，“哥哥不要，好痛啊......呜呜......”  
同样感觉到的还有姜丹尼尔，自己那一下猛烈的戳刺竟将生殖腔外层的黏膜顶开了一个小小的缺口，“你咬得我好紧啊......”  
“啊哈......”赖冠霖嘴里发出销魂的呻吟声，如同小猫一般细微的呜咽着，身下的腰胯在火力全开，更加用力疯狂地往上顶弄，每一次都能撞击自己的生殖腔口处。  
一种前所未有的疼痛感疯狂折磨着赖冠霖，精致的小脸上满是晶莹的泪水，后穴的分身像是要将他的生殖腔口顶穿一样，酥麻的快感后来居上，也将他完全吞噬，他不断哭喊着求Alpha，“丹尼尔，疼啊，不要......”  
狭小的空间内，羞耻水声越来越来大，粗大的喘息和娇喘吁吁一浪盖过一浪，浓得让人窒息的花香酒气信息素充斥着整个室内。  
赖冠霖的双手攀紧姜丹尼尔的后背，指甲嵌入肌肉，不经意间刮破了细滑白嫩的肌肤，灼热的抓痕让姜丹尼尔一阵吃痛。  
“还真是一只不让人省心的傲娇小猫呢！”姜丹尼尔宠溺地给他顺背，下半身始终维持着高频律动。  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔的温柔和“体贴”彻底征服，他对身为Omega的自己不是征服而是爱惜，漂亮的杏花眼盛满泪水模糊了视线，嫩柱被他有技巧的手法照顾周到，“哥哥，再快点......啊哈......”  
嫩柱率先射出一道浓稠的白浊，姜丹尼尔垂下头凝视自己的指尖，然后放到鼻尖前轻轻嗅闻。  
雨水栀子花香信息素的醇厚浓郁在射精时瞬间飙到顶峰，Omega被操得全身发软，后颈的腺体红肿滚烫，Alpha的分身此刻还在后穴里不知疲倦地索取。  
姜丹尼尔亲了亲小猫的额头，低头看见漂亮的嫩柱战战巍巍立起，心下了然，大手不禁加大了按压纤细软腰的力度，“霖霖尼，再等等，哥哥很快就射了。”  
赖冠霖的身体不受控制地痉挛起来，后穴自动收缩，浓郁霸道的柠檬龙舌兰酒味信息素也登上了最高峰，姜丹尼尔最后往上大力顶弄十几下后抽出，将滚烫的精液射在体外，他发出一声满足的低吼，圈紧怀里瘫软的小猫，虔诚地亲吻红肿的腺体，“赖冠霖，你愿意成为我唯一的Omega吗？”  
赖冠霖毫不犹豫地点头，奶音有些沙哑，“我愿意！”  
随后，姜丹尼尔张开嘴巴，犬齿刺穿红肿腺体，随着Alpha的信息素注入到Omega体内，标记的疼痛只是让小猫浑身一颤，随即陷入了半昏迷状态，浑身浸泡在清新花酒香的信息素里，松开犬齿的他感受到怀里小猫正逐渐恢复正常的体温。  
只要想到今后的每一天都有小猫陪伴，他就心满意足了。  
他不仅火速整理现场，还男友力爆棚，抱着昏迷入睡的小猫直奔地下停车场，由经纪人开保姆车护送回酒店。  
他在酒店向成员们简单坦白两人的关系，成员们虽然都惊讶不已，但也衷心祝福他们。  
姜丹尼尔将小猫清洗干净，轻柔放在床上掖好被子，在小猫软嫩的唇瓣上轻啄一口，在他耳边喃喃自语，“霖霖尼，虽然限定组合等时间一到会自动解约，但是我们和大家的友谊永不解散，我们也会一直在一起，我对你的爱只会有增无减，或许现在还不能给予你更好的生活和物质保障，你跟着我也会受苦受累，因为我们必须不断充实自我，掌握强大的实力才无惧人气泡沫，携手共创事业的巅峰，然后我们可以考虑去环游世界，累了就回来开娱乐公司，培养其他孩子成为韩国歌唱全能艺人，你说好不好？”  
赖冠霖嘴里嘟哝着，估计是嫌他吵，但下意识又去靠近那股熟悉的酒香信息素。  
姜丹尼尔的心忽然就软得一塌糊涂，小心翼翼地搂紧小蛮腰，又摸了摸小猫的粉嫩小脸颊。  
长夜漫漫，了无睡意的他整晚守着小猫，嘴角泛起了浅浅的微笑。  
赖冠霖，你知道吗？  
你就像是一只可爱的小猫，在我的心上纵了一把火，爱意熊熊燃烧，炽热的浪潮把我推到你的身边！

（完结）


End file.
